


Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou [2/3]

by kayskull



Series: Speak Now or Find Someone like Lou [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Band Break Up, F/M, Gen, Marriage, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayskull/pseuds/kayskull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou met Kayla at the bar, and they hit it off. Except Louis left Eleanor to be with Harry and now Louis and Kayla are.... Married?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Now or Find Someone Like Lou [2/3]

 

Six months. That's how long they were in America. And Kayla didn't like to travel to her homeland. "I moved to London for a reason," She'd bicker. What did that mean for the band? Well a happy Harry, that's for sure. And it also meant the fans got a small taste of Larry - but just a small one.  
  
They were on the twenty hour plane ride from Florida to Heathrow when Harry started to tell them what was on his mind. He started with his flat mate; the new one - Niall.  
  
"You know I love you right?" Niall was burying his face in a sandwich the flight attendant just brought him. He simply nodded his head, his mouth full of food. "Good. I want you to remember that. Because no matter what anyone says in the future, or even now. I need you to know how much I truly love you." He stole a quick bite of the Irish boy's food and went on his way, sitting in his own seat, hunched over a piece of paper. Every time someone would walk by, he'd cover the words, or flip the feather light object over.   
  
"What'chya doing, Hazza?" Liam sat across from him, probably taking in his odd behaviour.  
  
"Just writing." Harry replied. He flipped the paper over and placed it in his lap, leaning back to converse with his friend from Wolverhampton.   
  
"What about?" The puppy-like friend questioned.  
  
"That's what I love most about you; you notice everything. Like, if I were to lie to you and say I'm writing a song, you'd accept my answer, but know I'm lying. You'd move on and we'd talk for hours about how the song could affect the next album, if I chose for it to be featured. We'd discuss who'd sing which part, who'd get the high notes: Niall or Zayn. Of course, you'd go for Zayn because the way he hits high notes drives the fans wild, but because I have a different view about the song, I'd chose Niall. Because the fans don't appreciate his high notes enough." A cheeky grin surfaced on Liam's face, "And of course, I'd say that Lou needs to start the song off, because since Up All Night, his confidence has risen through the roof and I want to kill the fans with his perfection. But of course, we both know I'm not writing a song. I'm just writing thoughts, that will soon become a song."  
  
"Will you be writing it, or will we all?" Liam leaned forth on the table between them, his arms holding his weight, his breath echoing toward Harry.  
  
Harry, obviously, followed suit, his face much closer to Liam's ear then people could imagine, "That's the surprise, Yum." And with the seductive whisper to his friend, Harry stood up, the paper in hand, and moved to a deserted chair.   
  
He got through three pages of writing before Zayn interrupted. "Why're you so distant tonight?" He ran his fingers gently through the curly locks. "Usually when we finish a tour, you're all over the place."  
  
"Just thinking, and writing. I guess I feel like this time is different." Green eyes locked on Lou for a millisecond before meeting Zayn's hazel eyes again.  
  
"Because of Kayla?" Zayn's featured saddened at the realization at the major difference in the younger boy's life. "You and I should go on a vacation somewhere. Just us. I know it would cause weird rumours, but I think we both need a break, yeah?" Zayn and Perrie had just called it quits; Perrie decided that hate she got for dating Zayn was too much, even after 4 years of the endurance.   
  
"I'll think about it, 'kay?" Zayn nodded and stood up, leaving the Cheshire boy to write his thoughts.  
  
When Lou finally took his turn to talk to the boy, Harry had finished writing all his letters and was getting ready to lay down and sleep for a few hours before landing.   
  
"I love you." Louis wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist. "I know I don't really show it often anymore, but I do."   
  
Harry slithered from Louis' grasp and settled in his seat, trying to ignore his friend. He didn't know if he could call Louis his best mate anymore; he was closer to Niall than Lou these days.   
  
"I wish I could go back, and make it right. I wouldn't have married her if I knew that you'd hate me. You're hurting the others, y'know." He wasn't trying to hurt Harry, but the boy needed to know. "They see you mope around and it hurts them. And it's really all my fault even though they won't let me admit it. I'm sorry I made you hate me. I'll leave the band to make this better. I'll tell Simon when we get back."  
  
"Wait until Zayn and I get back from our vacation. That way it doesn't look like we're running away." Harry muttered, his eyes closed. He didn't plan on actually going on vacation with Zayn. But he couldn't let Louis leave One Direction. Kayla would divorce him in a heartbeat if he chose the band to break up. No; Harry just needed time to talk to Simon.   
  
They landed, and took photos with fans at the airport, and went home. "I'm starved! Harry, you wanna go to Nando's with me?" Niall asked the curly boy who was laying on his bed.  
  
"Nah, Ni, go without me. Ask Liam maybe?" Harry didn't flinch from his spot. Niall soon left the flat, off to get food. It didn't give Harry much time to go through with his plans; only 2 hours tops.  
  
The papers were left on the counter, much like he'd done with Louis. Niall's was on top.  
  
 _Nialler,_  
  
 _Please don't hate me. I needed this. I swear, I'll be happier. I saw how I affected you with my emotion. I don't want to do that anymore. I love you. I always will. Remember that. Just like I said on the plane, no matter what happens now, or in the future, no matter what people say, I will always love you, my little leprechaun. Thank you so very much for opening your home to me, and sharing this part of your life with me when you didn't have to._  
  
 _Keep jumping and don't be afraid to eat._  
  
 _Get out there and find your princess. I love you, you Irish fool._  
 _Mr. Styles._  
  
The first person Niall called was Liam. "Liam... He's... Gone..." Was all Niall said on the phone before Liam hung up and ran to the home. He was barely in the door was Niall pushed a piece of paper into his chest.  
  
 _Yum,_  
  
 _You probably saw this coming. Deep down, you knew what I was doing last night. You're Daddy Direction, you had to have known this was coming. But do me a favour? Don't let my leaving ruin the band. Grow from this. Don't let anyone leave. Do it for the Directioners, for my girls. Take care of Nialler, make sure he eats. And jumps those leprechaun jumps. Fans love them. And make sure he gets more solos. And some of the high notes. Don't change the name. You're still One Direction. Don't let Zayn go into a store alone; he'll come out with cigarettes and we worked so hard to help him stop. Don't let Louis jump into depression. I mean, I doubt he will because he has Kayla, but just make sure he's still the life of the party, okay?_  
  
 _I'll miss you, so very fucking much._  
  
 _Harry._  
  
Liam had texted Zayn before he got there, telling him not to tell Louis just yet, but Harry left, and that he was heading to Niall's to get the story. He slammed the door behind him as he walked into the flat, searching for his friends. A letter was in Liam's hands. With Zayn's name on it.  
  
 _Zaynie - Zaynmister - Zay - Malik,_  
  
 _I just can't. You just walked away. I left you for last in these letters for a reason, I realize that now. I love you. And going on vacation with you would be a lovely idea. If I wasn't going on a permanent vacation myself. Stay away from the fags. And don't you dare start doing drugs again. I want to thank you. For being my rock while my old rock softened and washed away. I wish I didn't need this. I wish we could be 18 again. I wish... I wish a lot of things. But most of all, I wish you lot the best._  
  
 _I'll be watching you._  
 _Mr. Styles_  
  
"We need to call a band meeting. Call Lou." Zayn finished reading, tears in his eyes. While Liam convinced Louis to join them, Niall read Louis' letter, so they'd know what they were getting into. It didn't take long for Louis to drive the 10 minutes to Niall's apartment. He wasn't as rushed as the other boys, thinking this was just another meeting.  
  
He walked into the living room and took a seat; waiting for Harry. "Alright, since we're all here..." Liam started. "We're not all here. We have to wait for Harry." Louis retorted.  
  
Niall placed the letter in front of Louis cautiously. "We are all here, Lou. I'm sorry." Louis picked up the letter, and read his name. "No." He instantly thought the worst. He instantly thought that Harry offed himself. But as he continued he realized he was wrong.  
  
 _Boo Bear._  
  
 _I can't believe that's the last time I'll call you that. I never thought there'd be a day when I would say goodbye for real, forever. I can't look at you. Not when you're happy with someone else. So this is for the best. I knew you'd understand. I decided to leave the band half way through the American leg. I did this on my own. Simon still has no idea, as you read this. There's another letter. I need you lot to give it to them. If I know Niall, and I do, he's already read this letter, and contacted Management and Simon. He's already called them over. You aren't allowed to leave One Direction. I forbid it. You deserve this band. You deserve the fans. Please don't hate me; I just did what I needed to do. I hope you, Kayla and the baby are happy. You didn't really think I didn't know did you?_  
  
 _Good Bye,_  
 _Babycakes._  
  
Some time while Louis was reading his letter, Simon came in, along with Lou Teasdale, Lux, Tom and Kayla. Kayla looked gleeful when Liam exposed the news. "Harry Styles decided to no longer be apart of One Direction." Lou cried. Tom sank. Lux, now five, looked around for her favourite boy. Simon look distraught, still sinking in the news. He read the three letters aloud, including the one to himself.  
  
 _"Dearest Uncle Simon. We knew this day was quickly approaching. I, personally, thought it would have come before the wedding. But I held on. Not for me, not for the boys, not for the money - I did it for the fans. I know you believed in me - if you didn't, you wouldn't have put me in One Direction, and you wouldn't have followed your heart. Please believe me when I say I was as strong as I could be for as long as I could be. You will always have a place in my heart. And I will always be grateful the chances you gave me. I'm sorry I let you down. Harold Edward Styles."_  
  
The whole room was in tears as he finished the final words. Kayla left after rolling her eyes at the sight of people, and was now located outside the house. Simon dropped the paper and moved on to another.  
  
 _"This letter should be posted on the fan site, please. It will explain to fans how I feel. And why I left. My departure from One Direction should not affect the fandom in anyway. These boys will do fine without me. I know it. I can feel in my bones. Please do remember, for the rest of your lives, that when Harry Styles was in One Direction, he truly did love each and every one of his girls with all of his heart. I'm sorry if my choice hurt any of you. I will always love you all, and you're all beautiful. Love, Harry Styles."_  
  
That letter was folded and placed in his suit pocket to be brought to the office. Simon sat on the armchair, pulling Lux onto his lap.   
  
_"Dear, baby, the only baby who can affect my life. Baby Lux. I've been in your life since the beginning. But there's no way for that to be now. By the time you know how to read this, and understand it, you won't remember me. I'll be a figment of your imagination. And you'll hear stories about One Direction from when I was around. But those days are over. I've gone away. To a place I needed to go. You need to know that no matter where I am right now, as you read this, I will always love you. And I hope I can continue to watch you grow up in the limelight next to the rest of the boys. You have brightened my world more than anyone else. You are the highlight of my short career. Love Always, Harry Styles."_  
  
Everyone was quiet. Nobody said a word for hours until Kayla got fed up. "Louis, stop fucking crying. If you loved him you would have been with him instead of me. So shut up, yeah."


End file.
